Two Time Dance Partner
by Ninja Potter
Summary: Lily and Scorpius were thrown together, literally, at the dance. Maybe Alice was right to push them together, or did she just make it even more awkward? One-shot and continuation of 'Magic in the Moonlight'.


**Hello, my fellow fanfiction-er's. This one-shot was writing for the Pretty Little Liars challenge in the HPFC Forum. My quote was; **

**'Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close.'**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~0~**

Lily's gaze fell anywhere but Scorpius's face. The situation was awkward enough without looking at each other. Lily was sure she could feel Scorpius's body tense when they were thrown together but being a gentleman, he had remained with her.

_Just one more minute. Then this nightmare will be over. I'm going to murder Alice,_ Lily tried to convince herself she could survive this. To put her mind on other things, Lily found Alice in the crowd of couples, dancing with Al. Alice's head was resting on Al's shoulder as they swayed to the slow music. If Lily hadn't been so mad, she would have been happy for her best friend.

Finally, Lily had run out of things to look at so she risked a peek at Scorpius. Surprisingly, he was gazing down at her. Immediately, Lily felt bad for avoiding his gaze. A moment later, Lily became conscious of her burning cheeks.

Thankfully, the song ended seconds after that so Lily rushed off the dance floor and quickly reclaimed the seat she had been sitting in before Alice had insisted that she actually danced one dance. After Lily had agreed to one dance, the fast song had ended and a slow song started up. So Alice pushed Lily towards a guy, who just happened to be Scorpius Malfoy.

After a few minutes, Alice plopped down in the chair next to Lily's, her hair falling out of it's hairdo because of all the fast songs Alice had been dancing to.

"Why did you even make me come to this dance? I told you I could care less about social gatherings." Lily asked her best friend, who was dancing in her seat to the beat of the new song.

"Well, even hermits need to see the sunshine once in a while. Plus, Quidditch is a social gathering." Alice brushed some golden brown curls out of her face as she talked to Lily.

"In Quidditch, you're covered in mud and no one cares what you look like. Just as long as you win." Lily reasoned.

"I think you're trying to ignore the fact that you were just slow dancing with Scorpius Malfoy!" Alice screeched, a little too loud for comfort. Lily shushed her.

"Why did I even bother to tell you I liked him two years ago?"

"Because friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close."

"Just..go dance." Lily said to Alice, who looked about ready to die if she had to sit still any longer. She happily bounded up and shot off for the dance floor. Lily was contemplating about ditching Alice and going back to the dorm and waiting for the after party to start when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Lily expected it was Alice who had pulled her on but Alice was lost in the crowd of teenagers. A fast song was on now and since the average adolenst wizard doesn't know how to dance to a fast song, the mob of teens were just bouncing up and down to the beat. Lily tried to push her way out of the jumping crowd but she made little to no progress.

A couple of fast songs went by, leaving Lily very annoyed. Finally, the songs tempo decreased , signaled the wizards to either get off the dance floor or find a dance partner.

Lily was about to complete the first choice when someone tapped her shoulder. She was afraid to turn around but when she did, she saw Scorpius Malfoy. He was nervously shifting his weight onto a different foot every second.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked boldly. Lily was impressed that his voice didn't crack. She looked around the dance floor, trying to find an escape route but there were none. So she nodded and took Scorpius' outstreched hand.

He placed his hand on her lower back, causing heat flashes to shoot up Lily's spine. She grasped his hand and delicatey placed a hand on his broad shoulder. They started to spin.

"Why are you dancing with me?" Lily asked him under her breath. Scorpius shrugged and continued leading. They continued to dance, throwing a couple of spins and other steps into the routine.

Finally, the song was over. This was Lily's chance to get off the dance floor before it flooded again. She quickly curtsied to Scorpius and turned to leave. He followed her back to her seat. Scorpius sat down in the seat that Alice had once occupied.

"What?" Lily asked, embarrased for the second time that night.

"I...I just wanted to know if you liked dancing with me." Scorpius asked, his voice barely audible.

"Well...I guess...so. I mean, I've never really been to a dance before." Lily confessed. The burning sensation in her cheeks came back.

"That's good." Scorpius said. Lily could tell that all he wanted to do right now was get up and run away. She had to admit, that's what she wanted to do right now.

"So, you're friend, Alice-" Scorpius started.

"-Is crazy? I know. I feel sorry for Al." Lily interrupted. Scorpius laughed as they watched Alice and Al getting drinks over at the punch bowl. Lily's laugh died away and soon she was looking down at her hands.

Then, someone called Scorpius' name. He looked over at his friends, who were waving him over. Scorpius got up from the chair and bowed to Lily. She, in return, blushed furiously.

"I did have a great time dancing with you." Scorpius said as he walked away.

Under her breath, almost inaudible, Lily said, "Me too."

**~0~**

**Well, hoped you liked it. Even if you didn't, review this story and then go check out my poll to give me even more feedback. Thanks again!**

**Ninja**


End file.
